


missed message

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave is on the roof, waiting for a message.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	missed message

Screaming internally, Dave waits for nothing.

John sits at his computer, missing the message.

Dave lays down on the cement, his heart bleeding like his arms.


End file.
